When Sparks Fly
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: What happens when Sam and Andy are trapped alone in a room at the precinct under quarantine? Well, sparks fly of course. One-shot.


_**I couldn't wait for the episode for tomorrow, and just in case there isn't all the McSwarek we want in there, I decided to whip this up. Plenty of McSwarek to go around in this little one shot. Some of the details may not coincide with the promo, but hey, isn't that what fan fiction is all about?**_

* * *

><p>"Ready to interrogate Mr. Blueface, McNally?" Sam asked Andy while he twisted on the top of the coffee he was refilling. He was referring to the man they had picked up who had robbed a bank earlier.<p>

"Yeah, sure," Andy was saying when they were interrupted by a minor scuffle outside.

Traci, Noelle and a few other officers were crowded around a man that they had brought in earlier. He had just been drunk and she assumed they were moving him to another cell, but the guy didn't look so good.

Right before their eyes, the guy collapsed on the floor and writhed around for a few minutes before going completely still. The cops around him were a flurry of motion, trying to revive him, but a few minutes later, Andy and Sam heard the call: He was dead.

"Poor guy," Andy murmured, as they turned away from the scene before them.

Sam looked over at his partner who somehow managed to care about every little stick or pebble she came into contact with. If more people were like her, maybe there wouldn't be such chaos in the world, although, he would never voice any of his opinions out loud.

"He was probably too intoxicated, or maybe he took the wrong drugs with it," Sam mused. "You ready to get out of here?"

Andy nodded, grabbing her own cup of coffee, and they headed towards the door.

Just then, an ear piercing alarm sounded and Andy resisted the urge to plug her fingers in her ears. Sam stopped, bringing Andy to a halt as well. They watched as the door they were just about to exit have a bigger glass plate slide over it.

Andy read the blocky, red letters backwards on the glass. _Quarantine. _

She looked at Sam, her eyes wide. "I don't think that guy's death was nothing."

Sam sighed, running a hand over his face. "Looks like we're trapped in here."

"Trapped?" Andy said, not liking to be confined in places. "For how long?"

Sam shrugged, not seeming too worried about it. Of course, why would she, she realized. She was the rookie who had faced something new every day of the job. He had probably done this a million times before.

"But hey, look on the bright side," Sam reasoned, taking a seat in one of the chairs backwards, so his arms rested on the back of the chair.

"There's a bright side?" Andy asked doubtfully.

"We got trapped with the coffee maker," he answered, smirking.

* * *

><p>"You could pull up a seat you know," Sam offered.<p>

He had watched Andy pace a hole in the floor for at least an hour, as if pacing would help them get out faster.

"No, I'm fine, thanks," she said, declining his offer as she chewed on a thumbnail.

"You don't like to sit still, do you?" Sam asked, clearly amused. "Should we add it to time and space, other things you dislike?"

Andy rolled her eyes, repressing the irritation she could feel at Sam's reaction to the whole situation. She knew sarcasm was how he usually dealt with things. She had gotten used to it. Hell, she had even gotten her fair share of it.

Hoping to get him off her back, she slid into one of the chairs in front of him. "Happy?" she snapped.

"Easy, tiger," he said, holding up his hands in surrender.

_This is Staff Sergeant Frank Best, _a voice sounded over the speakers in the ceiling. _We apologize for this inconvenience, but it seems an unknown disease has been introduced to this environment. To prevent spreading and to get the infected the help they need, we ask that you keep calm and remain where you are for the time being. Thank you._

Andy couldn't help but groan. "For the time being? What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means it looks like we aren't getting out of here in time for dinner," Sam said, once again smirking at Andy's reaction. "So, let's find some way to pass the time," he suggested.

"Let's talk," Andy said, surprising them both.

"Talk? You never want to talk," Sam couldn't help but say.

"Well what else are we going to do, play hopscotch and jump rope?" she shot back, tersely.

"Talking it is," Sam said. He remained silent, waiting for Andy to say something. "Well?" he persisted, when she didn't.

She leveled her gaze with his, her elbows on her knees and her face resting in her palm. "Why did you decide not to go into Guns and Gangs again?"

Whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been that, Andy realized from the look on his face.

"I already told you," he said. She wondered if his smirk was permanently plastered onto his face.

She wracked her brain, trying to remember the conversation. "No, you didn't," she said, shaking her head absolutely certain.

"I did," he said, adamantly. "You."

Andy remembered; he had driven up all cocky in his car. He had said she was the reason that was holding him back from going back undercover. Then he had said –sarcastically of course- that he wouldn't know what he would do without her. She had teased him back by saying that he could wear his hair gel again.

"I meant the real reason," she scoffed.

Sam leaned forward and Andy was too shocked to move back. At least that's what she told herself. She really didn't mind being close to Sam.

"You are the reason," he said. Her eyes focused on his lips as they spoke the words, then her gaze shifted back up to his eyes. Because this time, he had said the words without even the barest hint of sarcasm.

She squirmed in his gaze, seeing the heat in them and looked away. He shifted back into his original position.

If it had been anyone else she had been trapped with; literally, anyone else, this would have been so much simpler. But of course, she was Andy McNally, and nothing with her was ever simple. She couldn't have been stuck here with Traci?

"So, you think it's a deadly disease?" Andy said, changing the subject. It wasn't until a few seconds later when her brain caught up with her mouth, did she realize it was a stupid question.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Do I even have to answer?"

"Well, I hope everyone is okay," she said, blushing at her stupidity. She was thinking mainly of Traci and her other rookie friends, and of course Oliver, her first TO.

"I'm sure they're fine," he assured her, reading her thoughts.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what I am thinking, all the time," she told him, flicking hair out of her eyes.

"Because I'm your partner, Andy and your friend. And because I care enough to figure you out," he supplied easily. He wondered why he was revealing himself to her so much right now. Possibly because he had nothing to lose anymore?

Andy seemed satisfied with the answer, said nothing, and resumed staring out the partly glass window.

"So long as we are playing 20 questions here, I believe it's _my _turn to ask a question," Sam said.

Andy cringed, preparing her mind as she said, "Alright."

"Do you still have feelings for Callaghan?"

Andy closed her eyes, giving it some thought. It was quite a while before she answered and Sam had all but given up hope for one, when she finally spoke.

"No, I don't," she said, shaky, but sure. "To be honest," she continued, "I'm not sure why I even agreed to marry him. I was going with the safe choice by dating him, so I wouldn't get hurt, but look where that got me. And besides, I don't love him the way I love…"

"The way you love..?" Sam prodded.

Andy blinked her eyes up at him. "You."

Sam was out of his chair faster than you could blink, pulling Andy to her feet as well. "I thought you'd never say that," he said, before backing her up against the wall and kissing her.

He kissed her with such intensity and Andy felt herself giving just as much as he was. Kissing Luke never felt this way. He may have been the safe choice, but he didn't make her _feel_, not like Sam did.

Things between them got pretty heated, and they were all but ripping each other's clothes off, when they heard Bests' voice over the speaker again.

Sam paused, his lips hovering by her neck. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, keeping him close.

_I am pleased to announce that the quarantine is now being lifted. You can all go home, safe and sound. Once again, I would like to thank you for all of your cooperation in this matter. _

They lingered with each other in the silence, almost wishing they were still in lockdown.

But they jumped hastily apart when the glass partitions opened up, allowing them to be deposited back to the precinct.

Andy straightened out her uniform and Sam smoothed down his hair, both of them acting cool and casual, as if nothing had happened, but they couldn't meet each other's gaze without having a heat explode inside of them, all the way down to their toes.

_Now that's what real love is like_, Andy thought to herself as she stared at him. _It's like fireworks...when spark's fly. _

"Well," Sam said clearing his throat as other stranded and exhausted cops made their way through the precinct. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Such mundane words, but somehow Andy could find a secret meaning behind them. She smiled to herself. "See you tomorrow," she echoed.

They walked off in opposite directions, but Andy could still see the fireworks in her head just thinking about him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you all got a little smile out of this at least. Can't wait to see how tomorrow's episode actually turns out. <em>**

**_xoxo  
>Janelle<em>**


End file.
